Fiore's Destiny: The Next Generation
by barkingupthewrongkey
Summary: "So long as there are sovereign nations possessing great power, war is inevitable." Nobody can deny the truth of this statement. Often countries clash over borders, economics, civil rights and many other issues. But war is not always between two outside forces. Sometimes it comes from within. The phenomenon of civil war. Currently, the country of Fiore is on the brink of it. (SYOC)


About 30 years post-manga. Zeref is defeated, all the dragons are gone, Acnologia is dead, so on and so forth etc. Any other questions about canon or timeline, fire 'em off at me through a PM.

* * *

"MASTER LUCYYYYYY!" A small grey cat darted through the halls of Fairy Tail. Many people outside the guild would find this odd, for a number of reasons. It's not every day you hear a cat yelling for a guild master. Yowling, maybe, or screenching, meowing, clawing, all those other cat things. That's not to say that this cat in particular does not do these things-but we're getting off topic. Back to the cat:

"MASTER LUCYYYYYYY!" The cat shrieked again, dodging through somebody's legs. A vague shout of 'watch where you're going!' echoed after the kitten, but it was too little too late, of course.

"MAS-" The cat leapt over a table,

"TER-" spread its wings,

"LU-" and took flight towards the upper level.

"CYYYYYYYY!" It wailed, its high-pitched voice ringing in the ears of all who could hear. Gratefully, this also included the exact ears the cat wanted to reach: Lucy Heartfilia's. Nestled behind a grand-looking wooden desk, Fairy Tail's guild master was hunched over some paperwork, a pair of thin silvery glasses perched on her elegant nose.

"WHAT, CHEER?" Came the snappish response from the woman behind the desk. The kitten stopped, wavering for a moment, as it stared at the towering form created by Lucy and the desk. Cheer gently shook itself, stood up on its hind legs, and raised its hands in the air.

"Biiiiiig news! So big! Super big, Master Lucy, you can't EVEN-" The cat began gesturing wildly.

"Cheer, please." Lucy said with a sigh. Her eyes drifted back over the paperwork, pen in hand, as she prepared to fill out a form to cover yet more damages. Some things never changed.

"QUEEN HISUI IS DEAD!" Cheer finally managed. There was a moment of silence, in which the dull tap of Lucy's pen falling on the desk could be heard.

"Hisui..." Lucy whispered. Her jaw dropped and hung open as she stared at the grey cat, who took this as a sign to continue.

"And! ANDANDAND! The brothers are FIGHTING! OVER! THE THRONE!" Cheer clutched its chest, panting heavily.

"What?" Lucy frowned, puzzled. It was generally agreed that the older twin-Anatoly-would take the throne. It was tricky business with twins, who were only minutes apart, but ritual was ritual and the monarchy was nothing if not a vessel of ritual in this day and age. Then again, Vitaly was notoriously power-hungry, with big ideas about technology and magic: it made sense he would make a grab for the throne. And he would have his supporters, as well. Lucy nodded to herself, a stern look on her face.

"Cheer," The woman began, still solemn. "Gather the everyone in the guild hall. And I mean everyone!" Lucy took a deep breath. "I have an announcement to make."

* * *

You suffered through that brief introduction for this... fill it out well. Some aspects are first come first serve, but overall, I'll be accepting characters based on what I find most interesting to write. PMs only. I'll stop accepting applications some time around November 6th, but it may be longer than that before a chapter is up. We'll see how the character distribution goes.

BASICS

Name:

Age: (be reasonable!)

Gender: (all accepted!)

Lineage: (if you're playing the children or grandchildren of canon characters, slap that info down here. ignore if not. i'm only accepted a limited number of children for each pairing, and pairings are first come first serve, so if you want your otp to be canon, fire me off a pm. the canon pairings so far are: none yet! )

Guild: (Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale under Anatoly, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus under Vitaly. Fairy Tail's guild master is Lucy, Lamia Scale's is Lyon, Sabertooth's is Sting, and Blue Pegasus' is Ichiya, god help us all.)

ABOUT

Personality:

-General: (what is your character's 'default' way of acting?)

-With The Guild Master: (keep in mind which specific character is guild master in the guild you've selected!)

-With Guildmates: (same as above)

-With Team Members: (feel free to ignore if they're a solo operator!)

-With Friends: (you get the point now, right?)

-With Best Friends: (fill out each of these sections...)

-With Acquaintances: (for their behavior towards the relevant group!)

-With Strangers:

-With Rivals:

-With Enemies:

-With Family:

-Around a Crush:

-Around a Significant Other: (include in this what kind of person they'd be most likely to form a romantic bond with, as well as their sexual orientation!)

-Other: (anything relevant personality-wise that you don't feel was fully explored above.)

Likes:

-Favorites:

-Hobbies:

Dislikes:

-Most hated:

Fears:

Backstory:

-General:

-How And Why They Joined Their Guild:

-Goals and Motivations:

-Past: (any goals and motivations your character used to have, but has fulfilled/no longer pursues)

-Current: (current goals and motivations)

COMBAT

Magic Type:

Spells: (i won't assign a minimum or maximum, just go with what feels right for your character's skill level)

Fighting Style:

Weapons/Equipment:

Class: (i'm only accepted one or two s-class mages per guild. feel free to apply as an s-class, we can always change it to a different power level if i really want to use your character.)

APPEARANCE

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Build: (body type)

Skin Color:

Guild Mark Location:

Other:

Clothes:

-Everyday wear:

-Formal wear:

-Swimwear:

-Sleepwear:

-Training gear:

-Other:

OTHER

Other: Anything you wanna put down that there isn't a section for.


End file.
